Alice's Adventures Underground
by lilmissrocknroll
Summary: After searching for the answers to lifes questions Alice realizes that her place is not in the constraints of Victorian England, but back in Underland with a rather Mad Hatter who loves her Muchness
1. Still I'm Sad

_Chapter 1_

_~Still I'm Sad~_

"Be back before you know it." Alice said with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"You won't remember me," Hatter sighed ruefully

"Of course I will. How could I forget? Hatter? How is a raven like a writing desk?"

"I have no idea," Hatter answered trying to smile. Gently touching her shoulders he leaned down and whispered his heart-wrenching goodbye. "Fairfarren, Alice."

Just as Alice was having second thoughts about her decision the Hatter disappeared and she found herself hurtling back to her world Above. The landing was bumpier than she recalled, the ground shaking violently under her feet. Suddenly Alice found herself out of breath as something hit her full in the chest.

"Auntie Alice, the suns up been up forever. Come on wake up!"

Alice opened her eyes to find her nephew, Darby, bouncing on her chest. She laughed with what little breath she had at her nephews excitement. "You're getting heavier than a Bandersnatch, young man."

Darby stopped bouncing. "What's a banjostam, Auntie?"

"Ban-der-snatch. And it's a great creature almost as big as the elephants of India." Darby's eyes grew wide. "And it's got teeth like a shark and claws like a lion." Here Alice grabbed his belly making Darby giggle and roll off of her enough for her to sit up.

"Does it eat people?" Darby asked.

"Only little boys who wake their aunts up at the crack of dawn," Darby's lower lip started to tremble "without giving their Aunt a hug and kiss that is." Alice finished with a smile. Darby threw himself at Alice knocking her back onto the pillows and hugging her fiercely. "Don't worry Darby, I was just joking" Alice said with a laugh.

"So the Bandersnatch isn't real then?" Darby asked and then gave Alice a quick kiss in case his Aunt was mistaken about the creature.

"Of course it's real, but it doesn't eat little boys. In fact,"

"There you are, young man." Alice's older sister Margaret appeared in the doorway with a stern look on her face. "What did I tell you about waking your Aunt after one of her long trips?"

"It's fine Margaret," Alice said setting her 4-year old nephew on the floor. "It was about time I was getting up anyway. I'd like to enjoy the day a bit before I have to attend that foolish party Mother's arranged. I'm sure I'll need a scythe to cut through all the bachelors she'll have invited."

"Alice! Mother is only looking out for your future well being."

"By forcing me to court morons, fops and men who would see me as an object rather than a person," Margaret gave Alice a dark look before picking up her son.

"You could at least make an effort Alice, you've had 5 years to get these wild urges and fancies out of your system. It's time you settle down. Having a family is not a prison sentence." Margaret smiled at her son and smoothed his hair a bit.

"Maybe not for you Margaret," though it once was during Lowell's cavorting days Alice thought but had the decency to keep to herself, "but if I don't truly love the man and he doesn't truly understand my wild fancies, as you call them, then I may as well have my head chopped off."

"Can you at least try to have fun and be personable tonight? For Mother?"

Alice sighed. This conversation was getting old, "I'll try."

Margaret smiled, "Just as it should be."

"I'll be down to finish that story I was telling you, Darby, as soon as I'm dressed," Alice said.

"Alice, I've asked you not to tell him those foolish stories. Too many of those and he'll grow up to be as mad as Aunt Imogene."

After her sister and nephew left the room Alice swore under her breath.

* * *

The evening had started off horribly. Her mother had sat with her while she was dressing to ensure that Alice wore her corset and stockings. To make matters worse it was becoming extremely fashionable to lace the corset so tightly it gave an creepily exaggerated 'hour-glass' shape. After a heated discussion and a fake fainting spell, Alice was able to convince her mother to allow her to loosen the bloody thing. The next battle was over Alice's hair which ended in a draw. Proper ladies of the Kingsleys social standing were expected to wear their hair up not flying loose and willy-nilly as was Alice's usual style.

"Your hair wants cutting. It's far to long and unmanagable" her mother had said.

'No Mother,' Alice thought, 'all my hair is wanting it a gentle brush to stroke it in the mornings.'

Thankfully her mother was willing to allow Alice to just pull part of it up, 'but only if you use those jewelled combs you brought back from the Orient, it will be a simple and attractive way of reminding your suitor of your value' her mother had said. This hurt Alice deeply, even her own mother was convinced her worth was only in her looks and the company's wealth.

Things were beginning to look up though once the party had started. Word had spread around London of Alice's mad demeanor, and to her pleasure it seemed to limit the number of single men her mother was able to find to invite. The cool evening air was making the numerous layers of clothing Alice had to wear, in no way comfortable but at least a bit more tolerable and no one save Lord Ascot and Lowell had asked her to dance in the boring display that was quadrille. The party took a turn for the worse about 2 hours in when Alice approached the refreshment table after a mind numbing talk with Hamish's new wife Lillian.

"Miss Kingsley?" Came a voice behind her. Alice turned around to face a solid looking young man wearing a very familiar top hat. The hat brought so many memories swirling back to the front of Alice's mind that it was a moment before she answered.

"Yes, and you are?"

"Galder Weatherwax. Lord Galder Weatherwax," he repeated with emphasis. "I must apologize for not introducing myself sooner, but I prefer to study my challenges for a while before I attempt to over come them."

"Well, Lord Weatherwax I didn't think that finding the refreshment table was such a challenge what with it's size."

"You truly are mad, Miss Kingsley." There was no hint of humor in the statement. "I was referring to your courtship. Your mother was right you will be a handful to tame."

"Tame? How dare you! I'm not an animal" Alice turned to leave when Galder grabbed her wrist and wrenched her to him.

"Then you shouldn't act like such a shrew. I would have a dance." With this Galder pulled her onto the dance floor. Alice unable to tear out of his grasp danced stiffly as he spoke. "Your mother and I have been corresponding for quite a few months now regarding your business achievements, scandalous behavior and lack of a husband. Your mother thinks I would be well suited financially and emotionally to bring you to heel and run the business while you learn to keep a home."

"Shut your foul mouth, you, you, shurkm throwing, slurvish, gallumphing," Alice raged in the tongue that Hatter had taught her so long ago.

Galder grabbed her chin roughly and held it so she couldn't speak. "You really are much too much, Miss Kingsley. Much too independent, much too loose lipped, much too unladylike and much too wealthy to remain an old maid. I'll enjoy" Galder never revealed what he would enjoy because at that moment Alice brought her knee up with swift anatomical precision dropping Galder into his own world of pain and stopping the dance around them.

"Much too sane to ever consider you for my husband." She snatched the top hat from his head and slammed her fist into it tearing out the top. "And hats like that should only be worn by a true gentlemen, which you sir are not." Dropping the hat on his still prone figure Alice fled the dance floor but was intercepted by her Mother.

"Alice, what have you done to Lord Weatherwax? I spent months working on" but Alice cut her off.

"I refuse to be a pawn in your matchmaking game, Mother. The man was a vicious, domineering cad and you would have handed me to him to be tamed and brought to heel as though I'm a wild dog!"

"Alice! Silence you are making a scene."

"No Mother you have made the scene. Parading me for all of London's bachelors to see like a side of meat at market." Alice's words came faster and harsher as her anger grew. "If you ever loved me you would have quit when I refused Hamish Ascots proposal but you persisted. Always dismissing my dreams and goals as mad because it's not 'whats done'. Well I tell you this, Mother, my dreams are mine and no one will take them from me. Not you and certainly not some jumped up nob." The crowd around them gasped.

"Think of the scandal Alice, what you're doing to the family." Her mother pleaded.

"I don't give a wit about the scandal, and a true family would have supported my decisions not fought me at every turn and try to make me someone I'm not. I'll be leaving in the morning. Good night, Mother"

"Alice if you walk out of this"

"I believe I said good night!"

* * *

Alice stormed into her bedroom slamming and locking the door so violently it shook the frame. She had never been more insulted or embarrassed by her mothers ill-conceived matchmaking attempts.

"Much too much he said. I have more Muchness in my pinkie than that fop had in his whole body." Alice stomped over to her looking glass. "Hair needs cutting, indeed." With that Alice ripped the combs from her hair letting the golden locks fall down her back to their full length. "If my long hair was good enough for Queen Mirana it is good enough for my foolish mother. Look at you, Alice," she said to her reflection "The once mighty Champion of Underland reduced to corsets and" she shuttered "social conventions. My Muchness was welcomed in Underland. What would Hatter say if he saw me in this foul outfit? Probably something like slurking, frumious, ugly thing."

At the mention of the Hatter's name Alice suddenly felt very alone. Even more alone than after her father had died, but at that time Alice thought her Mother loved her for who she was. She hadn't realized her Mother's love was conditional. Alice's thoughts quickly turned to back to Hatter. He was someone who had always believed in her, who had helped her find herself, who had cared about her dreams and fears enough to offer to fight the deadly Jabberwocky, who...Alice stopped and jolted at the last thought. He let her go home. She'd never heard him as sad as he was when he bid her fairfarren, but he still let her go. To find her answers and chase her dreams. How could she have not realized before now what he showed her in that seemingly simple act?

Rage came upon her again at the foolishness of the Above world, as she had lately taken to calling it, and the futility of trying to fit in here. She ripped the ball gown with all its frills and constricting frou-frou over her head, savoring the sound of tearing seams and popped stitching. The corset her mother insisted she wear was the next article of clothing to be destroyed leaving Alice in nothing but her underdress, shoes and hated stockings. She flopped to the floor tears of anger welling in her eyes and began to scrabble to get her shoes off.

"Bloody stockings. No stockings needed to kill a Jabberwocky." Alice looked up at the reflection of her pathetic tear streaked face, wrenched the shoe from her foot and hurled it at the looking glass. Instead of showering her with broken sharp shards as was her intent, it passed right though the glass causing it to ripple like quicksilver. Alice stared with eyes like saucers. "But that's impo..." she caught herself. Alice pulled off her other shoe and tossed it at the mirror. It also passed right through the quicksilver glass. A smile broke over Alice's face. "But only if I think it is. And I don't think it is, so it isn't," she said with a manic tinge in her voice.

Alice stood up and touched the glass with a finger causing another ripple across its surface and another bigger smile. "It is well after breakfast, Alice, and you have yet to consider your six impossible things. Time to be getting on with it." Alice spun from the mirror and reaching under her bed withdrew a satchel with copies of all her important business documents including the one leaving her assets to her mother. She may be a stupid woman but father would have wanted to know she was taken care of. "One, a _woman_ negotiated the first trade route to China. Two, a _woman_ is senior partner in the largest most respected trading firm in the British empire."

After placing the satchel on her dressing table with a note to her mother saying only 'Look at me', she rummaged at the bottom of her wardrobe until she found the loose panel near the back. Pulling it back revealed a small journal which Alice removed. "Three, there is a place where talking to animals is not odd because they tend to talk back."

Flipping through it's pages she stopped at one in particular with a picture of what looked like an insane Scot in a top hat and a thin Valkyrie. Stroking it lovingly she said, "Four, there is a place where a woman can wear armour and a man can wear a skirt." She had so hoped to leave this to Darby so he would remember her, but Alice knew her sister would have it burned. Instead she slipped it into her smallest travel bag along with her silver backed brush and a picture of her father. "Five, there is a man, no not just a man a gentleman, who understands my Muchness and won't have me without it."

With the bag over her shoulder, Alice stepped in front of the mirror where she wasn't at all surprised to see her reflection give her a wink. "Six, there is a looking-glass that will take me home to Underland." Alice laughing at her good fortune plunged head first through the looking-glass.

* * *

**This is the first story I've written in ages so I would highly appreciate any reviews or critiques.**

**Thanks**

**Lil' Miss Rock N' Roll**


	2. Inna Gadda Da Vida

Chapter 2

_~Inna Gadda Da Vida~_

"Ummphf!" Instead of the deep fall and Room of Doors that had greeted Alice on her previous trips Underland, she was immediately greeted by a face full of dirt. "If anything is really impossible it's landing in Underland gracefully," Alice mumbled pushing herself off the ground. She glanced around to find she had landed on a hill over looking the garden of talking flowers. The garden was not entirely as she remembered it, however. The past few years must have been very fruitful under Mirana's rule. The topiaries were trimmed, the cracked and broken paths had been mended and the flower beds were completely free of weeds. "Perhaps, the flowers won't be quite so rude now that their garden is being properly cared for," Alice mused. "And there'll be no better way to find out than to go start a conversation."

As Alice ran down the hill toward the garden, a warm breeze blew making the flowers dance and fluttering Alice's underdress. "Oh this will never do, I can barely feel that glorious breeze through these awful clothes." Quickly, Alice ripped the skirt of her underdress until it came just below her knees. Tossing the wad of fabric away, she turned her face to the sun, wiggled her toes in the lush grass and savored the feeling of the breeze caressing her legs. Alice could think of no words to describe the ecstasy she felt for her reclaimed freedom. Her mind could think of no cheer, shout or song worthy of the occasion. Her body on the other hand knew exactly how to describe the feelings and without realizing what she was doing Alice began dancing frantically. Every frenetic gyration a testament to her unbridled joy.

"Your Futterwacken needs work, but what did you expect learning it while in the Above," drawled a voice behind Alice.

Startled out of her reverie, Alice spun around to see a large blue butterfly sitting on the branch of a nearby bush. "Absolem! What are you doing here?" Alice asked rushing to the bush.

"Waiting for you, foolish girl. You should have been here right after sun up, not long past noon. I should not however, be surprised that you are late."

"Waiting for me? How did you know I'd be coming back today?" Alice asked kneeling down to be at eye level with Absolem.

"As keeper of the Oraculum, I am privy to all happenings in Underland. Including the arrival of stupid girls who tend to forget who they really are." This last bit Absolem said with a smile on his face.

Alice laughed at the butterfly's rudeness. "I missed you all so much, Absolem that even your insults are welcome."

"It was not an insult, rather it is an honest observation of you during your previous visits."

"No matter," Alice said still laughing. "I'll never forget who I am again. I'm Alice, Chaser of Dreams, Believer of the Impossible, and Champion of Underland."

"Thank goodness, we won't have to go through the tedious business of reminding you who you are this time." With a small leap and a lazy flap of his wings Absolem landed on Alice's shoulder. "Welcome home, my dear girl."

"Thank you, Absolem." Alice stood and began strolling through the garden. "It's amazing how much has been done with the garden since I left."

"Indeed, a year can change many things."

Alice stopped, "5 years you mean."

"If I had meant 5 years, I would have said 5 years."

"So it's only been a year since the Frabjous Day?"

"Yes, very nearly." Absolem looked into Alice's confused face. "I'm glad not everything has changed about you," he chuckled, "your still dim enough to frustrate me."

"I do try my best," Alice quipped jovially.

"Did it never occur to you that time in the Above passes at a different rate than Time here in Underland?"

"I suppose I never thought about it before."

"Obviously," Absolem huffed. "I was rather surprised when I unrolled the Oraculum and saw you'd be returning so soon, but I'm glad for it." Saves us the bother of searching for you when the time comes, he added in his head.

"Did you tell anyone else I'd be returning today?"

"I am Keeper of the Oraculum, dear girl, not a messenger."

"Well that just means I'll get to surprise everyone. I do hope Hatter likes surprises." Alice blushed as she realized she had said that aloud. To her great relief, however, Absolem let this remark pass without comment. Soon they came to the end of the garden and the forked road leading to Snud and Queast. "Well, which way should I go?"

"Your own way, Alice, just as you always have."

"What I meant was which way to Witzend?" Alice giggled.

"Then you should have said that. Take the road to Snud until you reach Tulgey Wood. There will be a short-cut that will lead you to Witzend, and the Hatter." The blush returned to Alice's face. He had caught her comment after all. Suddenly, Absolem took flight from her shoulder and came around to hover in front of her face.

"Won't you be coming with me?"

"Not today, but we will meet again soon. Fairfarren, dear girl." In a flash of blue wings Absolem was gone, riding on the wind back into the garden.

* * *

The journey to Witzend was taking longer than Alice had anticipated. She reached Tulgey Wood not long after Absolem had left her, but she had been following the trail through the wood for several hours without reaching the other end.

The sun had disappeared behind the trees and the sky was beginning to darken as night fell over Underland. The darker it became the more Alice felt the tiredness of her body. 'It's only to be expected Alice,' she thought to herself. 'After all you had already been awake for a full day Above before arriving here.'

"A bit of sleep wouldn't be amiss then," she finished aloud. Though the forest floor was dry and Alice had seen many large piles of leaves she felt it would be more prudent if she was off the ground while she slept. "It's not that I'm scared" she told the woods around her. "I'm just unfamiliar with the night creatures here."

Alice soon found a tree with a group of branches that looked as though they had grown together specifically for the purpose of cradling a tired traveller. With the help of a large, conveniently placed mushroom Alice climbed up and nestled herself in the inviting boughs. The warm night air of Underland blew gentle sweet smelling breezes through the trees of Tulgey Wood and in no time at all lulled Alice into one of the most peaceful sleeps of her life.

* * *

Far to the North, where the wastes of the Outlands meet the edge of the Crimson Sea a fire of driftwood burned bright against the black of the horizon. Next to the fire sat an unlikely and mismatched pair: Iracebeth formerly of Crims and Ilosovic Stayne. Iracebeth stared unblinking at the reflection of the crescent moon on the surface of the sea while Stayne worked to pry open the last of the oysters they had harvested for dinner.

"Would you care of the last one, m'lady?" Stayne offered.

"Not at all but I do wish to hear it scream before you eat it, Stayne."

"As you wish," he replied his face twisting into a portrait of sadistic glee. Picking up the dagger that lay at his side, Stayne levered the top shell open roughly and plunged the blade into the soft flesh of the quivering oyster creating a short, chilling, high-pitched scream. Next to him Iracebeth, still staring out to sea, shuddered with delight. Stayne waited until the echoes died away before popping the oyster in his mouth. He wanted to savor the sounds of murder not block them with chewing noises.

"And how did it taste?"

"Like revenge, m'lady."

"No simple food tastes that sweet, idiot!"

"Then perhaps it tasted of victory."

"It's been so long that I have forgotten what victory tastes like."

"You'll taste it again soon, Iracebeth. I swear it. The cave is within a days walk of here."

"Then my armies will be resurrected. The crown of Underland will be on my head once again."

"And what of your sister," Stayne asked in a voice ragged with excitement over the morbid topic.

"As for Mirana, her body will hang over my throne at Salazen Grum as a warning to all who would oppose me."

"None will dare oppose your power."

"Of course not. Now sleep, Stayne. Tomorrow promises to be long and we will need our strength."

"Yes, my Queen." Stayne laid down on the sand, his shackled wrist stretched above his head so Iracebeth wouldn't have to move when she finally decided to sleep. He had no idea if she even did sleep anymore. Stayne would leave her staring off at the horizon when he fell asleep at night and would wake in the morning to find her still staring.

Mirana could never know the power she had given her sister when she had ordered her exiled to the Outlands. Of course, the early days of the exile had been torturous. Though she wouldn't order their execution herself, it being against her bloody vows, Mirana had cunningly ordered that they each be given a dagger to take into the harsh wastes of the Outlands. It was more than obvious to Stayne that she hoped they would do away with each other. They nearly had too.

Stayne fingered a thick strip of scar tissue on his side and recalled fondly the look on Iracebeth's face when she felt the dagger pierce his skin. Neither of them had slept in 6 days for fear of what the other would do if they were caught unprepared. To his embarrassment, Stayne had nodded off and woke to find Iracebeth preparing to stab him. He hadn't been quick enough to avoid the dagger entirely just to move his body to present a less lethal target. When Stayne saw the fire created in Iracebeth's eyes by the sight of his blood he knew the exile was making her stronger, more powerful and more desirable. This was the Bloody Red Queen he had dreamed of creating all those years ago when he slipped the Trivleg brain-worms into her tarts. He knew the worms had taken hold. The evidence had been her new found joy of beheadings and torture, her obsession with gaining power and not least of all the growth of her head. But it seemed the worms hadn't been as effective as Stayne had hope, that was until the exile anyway.

Stayne moved slightly so he could surreptitiously gaze at Iracebeth. Her hair had long ago fallen out of the coiffed heart-shape she had preferred since she was a child, and now fell down her back in a mess of matted blood red curls. Her features weren't as softly curved as they had been before the exile, they were now lean and sharp like the blade of her dagger. She was now as lovely as she was deadly. His beautiful Bloody Red Queen and tomorrow would mark the beginning of her return to power. On that last thought Stayne closed his eyes.

* * *

**I wish to thank everyone who took the time to review my first chapter. The encouragement has meant a lot to me. Hopefully, you will find the rest of my tale as pleasing as the first chapter. **

**And don't worry, Hat shows up in the next chapter.**

**Thanks Again,**

**Lil' Miss Rock n' Roll :)**


	3. Sunrise

Chapter 3

_~ Sunrise ~_

A ray of sunlight fell across Alice's sleeping face. As the warm light slowly brought her out of her sleep, Alice was horrified to find some forest creature making a nest in her hair. The creature, so focused on it's task of kneading her hair into a comfortable bed hadn't felt Alice stiffen in fear of it's presence. After a few moments of silent panicking Alice became aware of a very familiar, guttural, rumbling noise coming from the creature. 'Of course,' she thought with relief. 'Dinah had liked hair even more than yarn or ribbons.' As Alice opened her eyes she was greeted with the wide, toothy grin of the Cheshire Cat.

"Good morning, luv." Chessur purred as he continued twisting his paws in her hair.

"And a good morning to you too, Chess," she replied with a laugh.

"You know Alice, I do believe my paws have found something they enjoy the feeling of even more than our friend, Tarrant's hat." Wistfully, Chessur withdrew his paws and floated around to face Alice. Spinning lazily onto his back he added, "Alas, it seems you are far more attached to your locks than he his hat."

"You know, Chess," Alice said as she pushed herself into a sitting position on the branches and brought her silver backed brush out of her bag, "I'm quite sure Hatter would make you a hat like his if you asked politely."

"And ruin the fun of our little game? I hardly think so. Please let me assist you with that," Chessur indicated the brush in her hand. Alice laughed and handed it to him. Twisting in the air until he was behind her again, Chessur began to brush her hair purring delightedly with every stroke. "It is good to have you back, luv. I'm glad you decided not to stay away too long."

"Frankly, Chess I never should have left."

"But you did. Tell me was your time Above worth it?"

"Absolutely n..." Alice stopped before finishing her answer. If she hadn't returned Above she always would have wondered if she should have. She never would have realized that Underland not the Above was her real home, and most importantly she may never had realized just how much love she was shown by a certain rather mad Hatter. "Now that I think about it there were some advantages to returning Above, though I wish they would have made themselves evident sooner than they did."

"One can almost always find something positive if they have the right point of view," Chessur said floating around to look at Alice upside down.

"I'll remember that," Alice said with a laugh. "How have you been?"

"I have been particularly fine, especially these past few months. Though I will say the first fortnight after your departure was terribly bothersome."

"My first fortnight Above was awful too. I missed you all so dearly that it nearly broke my heart with grief."

"Oh, you misunderstand." Alice gave him a quizzical look. "I did indeed miss you, but the trouble was caused by how badly someone else missed you."

Alice's eyes grew wide. "Hatter?" she asked voice barely above a whisper.

"Why yes! How ever did you know?" Noticing the growing blush running across her cheeks Chessur's grin, if it were possible, grew wider than before. "Anyway," Chessur purred as he examined his claws for dirt, "Tarrant was quite a handful. He was convinced Time was messing him about by drawing out every second you were gone to the length of years." Before continuing Chessur looked up from his claws to see that the blush on Alice's face had deepened. "I'm not quite sure exactly what triggered it but he fell into one of his rages and declared he was off to kill Time. Well, I knew that would never do. After their last row Time stopped for Tarrant altogether, you may remember. If that happened again we would have never gotten him out of his rage. So I devised a very cunning plan, if I do say so myself. I convinced Tarrant he could make his own time, rather than depending on Time to make it for him. He started keeping himself busy every second that was available and the time he created just flew by after that."

Alice could feel the heat radiating off her face as Chessur concluded his story and the knowing grin he was giving her wasn't helping matters at all. "But he's alright now, isn't he?" She asked meekly.

"Oh yes. He still has the occasional fit of rage but nothing a pat of butter in his watch won't fix."

"Butter in his watch?"

"Makes his time run smoother," Chessur replied simply. "Although it should only be the best butter and totally void of crumbs."

The odd talk of butter in watches was enough to reduce the blush in Alice's cheeks a bit. "It seems then that he will be pleased to see me."

"Pleased is a terrible understatement. Ecstatic will be more like it. Correct me if I'm wrong, dear Alice, but I imagine the unusual coloring of your face means you are also eager to see him?" Alice was only able to manage an embarrassed nod as a response. "That begs the question then, why were you sleeping in this tree?"

"Because it seemed like a good idea last night." Alice replied slightly confused as to what sleeping in a tree had to do with wanting to see Hatter. "I had been walking all afternoon and was dreadfully tired."

"I would have thought you would have preferred a proper bed."

"Of course, if one had been available. Though this tree was much more comfortable than I expected."

"I only mention it because I know for a fact that there was an extremely soft and very empty bed waiting just for you not even 10 minutes from here."

"I was that close to Witzend and didn't know it," Alice cried.

"It would seem that way, wouldn't it?" Chess purred sardonically.

Alice grabbed him under his front legs and hugged him to her. "You should have told me sooner, you naughty cat."

"And ruin the fun?" Chessur evaporated from her arms and reappeared near the foot of the tree. "Coming?"

Letting out a whoop of joy, Alice swung herself down from the tree to chase after the evaporating cat as he led the way to the Mill House of Witzend.

* * *

Alice could see the edge of a sun dappled clearing in the distance. As she drew closer she was able to catch the sound of breaking china, peals of high pitched laughter and the melody of a jolly tune being sung by someone with a rich slightly lisping voice.

"They are waiting on the shingle, will you come and join the dance, will you won't you..."

Spurred on by the sound of Hatter's voice, Alice ran faster than before easily outstripping Chessur with this new burst of energy.

"Will you won't you join the dance?"

"I'd love to!" Alice cried as she broke through the tree line into the clearing. At the far end of the mismatched line of tables that held the never ending tea party, sat Hatter. His brilliant green eyes which had been watching the tiny figure of Mallymkun the dormouse as she danced to his song snapped forward to see the winded Alice smiling at him. Hatter stood suddenly knocking his chair over behind him. A smile to rival Chessur's broke across his face causing his eyes to flash even brighter green than normal.

"Alice?" He asked in a quiet hopeful voice.

"Yes, Hatter," was all Alice was able to say before she found herself sprinting to him. Not wanting to be apart any longer than necessary Alice and Hatter took the most direct route to each other, over the top of the tea tables. Dishes were knocked aside, tea was spilled and had it not been for Thackery's quick reflexes a plate of cream cakes would have been airbourne.

Alice threw her arms around Hatter's neck who in turn picked her up by the waist and twirled her around.

"The Alice? Absolutely Alice? My Alice?" His voice grew louder and more excited with each question. His excitement at her return made Alice laugh and hug him tighter.

"It's really me, dear Hatter," Alice managed to say through her fit of laughter.

His laughter and twirling stopped, the Hatter gazed down at Alice with a slightly fearful expression on his face. "I must be dreaming, but I don't want to be dreaming because if I'm dreaming then that means that your not really here or if you are really here I might wake up then you'll be gone again and I'll be without an Alice and a Hatter should not be long without his Alice. An Alice-less state is not... Ouch!" Hatter and Alice looked down to see a vexed Mallymkun re-sheathing her hat-pin sword.

"That should be proof enough you're not dreaming," Mally huffed. "Now kindly get your foot out of the bonny clabber or I'll be forced to give you another prick." Alice giggled at the feisty little dormouse.

"Aye, bonny clabber goes on scones not shoes," Thackery said launching a scone at the pair on the table top.

"Yes, of course," Hatter said catching the scone with practiced ease and offering it along with another gap-toothed smile to Alice who still had her arms wrapped around his neck. "And wonderful scones they are this morning too."

"Thank you," Alice said accepting pastry. "But perhaps we should sit down to enjoy them?"

"Sitting really isn't necessary for the enjoyment of these particular scones," Hatter said staring into Alice's smiling face and not wanting to move from her embrace.

"But is advisable if you don't wish to become my pin cushion," Mally snapped.

Hatter's eyes dimmed a bit and a look of confusion replaced the smile on his face. "How exactly could I become your pin-cushion when I know for a fact that it is next to the box of feathers in my sewing room? Is it magic?" he asked looking down at his smallest friend.

"I think she just wants us to get down from the table," Alice said through half smothered giggles.

"Oh. You should have just said that, Mally."

Taking Alice's scone-free hand from around his neck, Hatter led her to the end of the table, jumped down first then carefully lifted her from the table top onto the ground. Their eyes locked again and Alice noticed flecks of purple in the Hatter's bright green eyes giving him a mischievous, hungry look. She suddenly felt very exposed under his gaze. The smile on her face slipped a little and the blush returned to her cheeks.

"What's wrong?" Hatter asked all hints of the purple vanishing from his eyes.

"I realized I'm only wearing an underdress," Alice muttered.

Hatter looked her up and down. Not understanding the social conventions Alice had just escaped he could see nothing wrong with her light sleeveless dress except it's tattered hem line. "I think it was very clever of you to wear this dress, Alice."

"How so?"

"An Underdress made for coming to Underland. I'd call that extremely clever. The hem could be cleaner though. It looks as though your dressmaker just ripped the fabric to the right length." The smile returned to Alice's face as Hatter continued his innocent ramblings. "I would have chosen a blue fabric too, instead of white. Blue really is your color though he may try to deny it. I could dye it if you like. No need for alterations though. It fits your Alice size very properly and is very fitting for your proper Alice size too, which I have always preferred, you know. In fact..."

Alice pressed her finger to Hatter's lips to quiet him. Now it seemed it was Hatter's turn to blush as hints of pink began to tinge his extremely pale cheeks. Alice's finger was softer than anything the Hatter had ever felt on his lips. Perhaps, Alice skin is just softer than Hatter skin. This line of thought would have to be investigated. An answer might present itself if he could just feel more of the Alice finger. But how? The Hatter's eyes crossed as he tried to look at the intriguing little thing pressed against his lips. Maybe if he just puckered ever so slightly? There was a puff of smoke, the soft Alice finger left Hatter's lips and was replaced nearby with Chessur's floating head.

"Tarrant, you're forgetting your manners," Chess drawled. "I believe our dear Alice would like a seat and a spot of breakfast."

As if to emphasize the point, Alice's stomach let out a rather loud growl. The investigation of softness in relation to Alice fingers would have to wait.

"My goodness, Alice, when was the last time you ate?" Hatter asked as he pulled out a chair for her and began moving every plate of food to be within her reach.

"I really don't recall," she replied taking her seat.

"Well help yourself to whatever you like."

"Within reason," Alice heard Mally mutter to herself. Perhaps it was just her imagination but Mallymkun did not seem pleased by Alice's return.

"Cream cake?" Thackery asked offering the tray to Alice.

"That would be lovely."

"Not the strawberry ones," Thackery snapped as Alice reached for a cake. "We haven't finished our game of riddles. Chocolate lost already."

"Chocolate it is then." After placing the cake on the plate next to her scone Alice gave Thackery a tickle behind his ears.

"Ahk, no fair! They can't tickle back." Thackery sputtered through his mad laughter.

* * *

Breakfast ended in a spectacular food fight. A biscuit which Thackery originally intended to hit Chessur passed right through the cats head and knocked Mallymkun off her chair. Mally's return volley included a very accurately thrown sugar cube which lodged itself in Thackery's ear. The surprise of unexpected aural sucrose caused Thackery to jump spilling the entire contents of his tea cup on Chessur and insighting a battle royale of breakfast goods.

Grabbing Alice's hand, Hatter pulled her behind his chair and out of the line of fire. "Now that you've breakfasted it's time for surprises," Hatter said with a smile on his face.

"You don't have to surprise me with anything Hatter."

"Of course I do, because I want to not because I have to. If I had to surprise you it wouldn't be much of a surprise at all because you'd know about it. But since you don't know about it the surprise will still be surprising."

Alice laughed. "Well if you really want to surprise me it would be rude if I stopped you."

"Wonderful! Follow me." Staying low to the ground they crept away until they were safely hidden behind a nearby bush and out of range of projectile pastries.

Being totally preoccupied with their breakfast battle the 3 friends at the tea table were completely unaware that Alice and Hatter had snuck away.

* * *

Hatter stood up, dusted himself off and adjusted his top hat. "Unfortunately, My Alice, there is a problem."

"What would that be Hatter?" Alice asked with concern for his change of tone.

"You are far to big to travel by hat. I do so hope you don't mind the next best thing."

"Which is?" Alice prompted knowing that the answer was sure to be wonderfully ridiculous.

Dropping to one knee and beckoning Alice to climb onto his back he replied, "Traveling by Hatter!"

"That's a sweet gesture but I'm more than fine to walk."

The smile on Hatter's face faltered and his bright green eyes seemed to fade a bit. "But this way will be fun."

"Of course it will," Alice said relenting. After her arms were wrapped safely around his shoulders and her legs were comfortably around his waist she added "But if I get too heavy you should put me down and I'll walk."

"You're as light as an Alice," Hatter quipped as he stood up adjusting his center of gravity ever so slightly. "And an Alice is a very light thing, indeed." After taking a moment to savor the feeling of his Alice so close to him the Hatter set off down a very familiar forest trail.

* * *

**Once again I really want to thank everyone who has taken the time to review this story. I'm really working hard to keep the characters as close to their movie versions as possible while giving them my own little touches. Just wait Stayne and Iracebeth get creepier. I hope like hell it's coming off as well as I think it is. :) **

**Just for reference I hope to be able to update 2 - 3 times a week. I am a bit of a perfectionist though when it comes to plot so if the words or story aren't flowing properly I may only be able to update 1 - 2 times a week.**

**If you haven't noticed each chapter title is a reference to a rock song. From now on I'll be listing the song and the artist again at the bottom of each chapter so if you get the urge you can listen to the songs for yourselves. So far we've had Still I'm Sad by Ritchie Blackmore's Rainbow (there's a vocal and an instrumental version both rock really hard), Inna Gadda Da Vida by Iron Butterfly (if you can find the 17 minute version with the drum solo it's definitely worth the listen) and this chapter is Sunrise by Uriah Heep (The live version is easily my favorite)**

**Bonny clabber is a type of unpasteurized milk product similar to yogurt or sour cream would be mixed with sugar or honey and used as a breakfast spread. It was very popular amongst the Scots. **

**Lastly, ~Yumi~ the name Galder Weatherwax is the name of the Arch-chancellor of Unseen University in Terry Pratchett's Discworld novel 'The Light Fantastic'. I'm a huge Discworld fan (read geek). **

**Thanks Again and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

**Lil' Miss Rock N' Roll**


	4. The Unforgiven

Chapter 4

~_The Unforgiven~_

It wasn't long before Alice realized that the Hatter had taken her down this path once before, during her last visit to Underland. That trek, however, had been much less pleasurable than the current one. Rather than having to endure Hatter's dark prophetic poetry and talks of revolution, Alice was enjoying listening to him croon about dancing sea creatures. Occasionally, he would punctuate a phrase with a hop or shuffle step causing her to giggle and cling tighter to his shoulders.

"Will you walk a little faster, said a whiting to a snail, there's a porpoise close behind us and he's treading on my tail."

"What are you singing, Hatter?"

"This My Alice, is the Lobster Quadrille," He replied happily giving her a grin over his shoulder.

"The lobsters here dance?" Alice asked not really surprised that such a thing would be true.

"Of course. All of the well-bred ones, anyway. It's quite a fun dance once you get the hang of it. In fact, it's one of Mally's favorites which was why she was dancing when you came upon us this morning. It wasn't the proper Lobster Quadrille though, her being without a lobster and all, but she likes to stay in practice."

"How does it go?" Alice asked excitedly, knowing it had to be far better than the Quadrille danced Above.

"It will be much easier to show you rather than explaining it. But the showing will have to wait it's turn. The surprise must be seen first," Hatter said coming to a halt on the path.

They were about 25 metres away from the edge of the clearing that Alice knew had been the sight of a village razed by the Jabberwocky. She still wasn't quite sure what the ruins could hold that Hatter would consider a surprise, that was until she heard the distinct rhythmic sounds of construction echoing out of the clearing and through the forest. Hatter looked over his shoulder in time to see the smile spread across her face.

"Ok, the surprise is just ahead, but you must close your eyes, Alice. And no peeking."

"I wouldn't dream of peeking," Alice said as she closed her eyes.

"I should hope not," Hatter said bounding off toward the clearing. "Dreaming of peeking would be a rather wasted dream in my opinion, especially when one can dream of the possible things the surprise itself could be. Then there are all of the other wonderful things one might dream of..."

"Oh, Hatter," Alice giggled.

"Sorry."

"Don't be. When I was Above I would have given anything to hear you ramble."

"Really?"

"Yes, I missed you terribly." Alice felt Hatter's chest swell under her arms at this pronouncement.

"Well you're here now so we needn't miss each other anymore."

"Right you are," Alice said hugging him tighter.

Hatter stopped and Alice could hear the sounds of people hustling and bustling all around them.

"You can open your eyes now," Hatter said.

Alice's eyes where greeted with the sight of newly built, brightly painted cottages and shops, lush green grass almost as bright as her dear Hatter's eyes, and scores of happy people and creatures working away at unfinished construction projects.

"It's absolutely wonderful, isn't it?" Hatter asked as Alice slid off his back and onto the ground.

"It's so different now," Alice said in awe of the vast reconstruction that had occurred.

"No, laddie. It's the same as it always should have been."

Alice's attention was immediately drawn away from the tutu wearing platypus washing the windows of a nearby shop, when she heard Hatter's voice drop into his heavy, Outlandish brogue. Alice noticed his face had even darkened.

"Hatter, are you alright?" she asked gently taking his hand.

Her touch startled him causing his face and eyes to return to their normal colors. "I'm fine," he answered shaking his head slightly. "Look, there's the White Rabbit. Ho, McTwisp!" Hatter called as he led Alice across the square to where the high strung, white rabbit was directing the placement of what looked like festival bunting.

"No, no, no! Drape it in thirds, please, otherwise there won't be enough. Oh, hello Hatter," McTwisp replied distractedly. "Bill would you please stop messing around." The lizard who McTwisp had been directing slipped from his ladder and was currently swinging by the strip of cloth above a buttonberry bush.

"Oi, perhaps a little help here, Gov?" Bill called to them.

With a sigh McTwisp buried his face in his paws. "We'll never finish in time."

"Finish what?" Alice asked as Hatter went to help the lizard down.

"The festival preparations. Queen Mirana was adamant that..." McTwisp sputtered to a stop when he realized it was Alice who spoke to him. "Alice from Above? Champion Alice?"

"It is me, McTwisp," Alice said kneeling down to hug the excited rabbit. "But I'd prefer just plain Alice, if you don't mind."

Instead of the hug she had been expecting from her friend, McTwisp's breathing became more rapid and he swooned backwards.

"He's gone and worked himself up again," Bill the lizard said. "Easily fixed though," he added pulling a small bottle of smelling salts from the pocket of his jacket and holding it under the rabbit's nose.

"Same old, McTwisp," Alice chuckled.

"We had so hoped he would have calmed down after the White Queen regained the crown, but I think he would have stopped being McTwisp if that had happened," Hatter said as he helped the rabbit back to his feet.

"My apologies, Alice," McTwisp said straightening his waistcoat. "There is just so much to be finished and now that you're here there will be even more, I'm sure. Her Majesty wouldn't think of Not having you acknowledged if you're here. After all, if it weren't for you there wouldn't be this festival to prepare," he prattled rapidly.

"Slow down, McTwisp or you'll pass out again." Alice said taking his paws in her hands. "Now, what festival is this?"

"The Greventing festival," Hatter blurted out. "To celebrate the anniversary of your victory on Frabjous day, and the return of the crown to the White Queen." Alice turned to see the Hatter beaming with delight, "Surprise!"

"A surprise indeed," the rabbit huffed. "We hadn't expected the Champion herself to be present which will undoubtedly mean more preparation. And only 3 days to do it in."

"Things here already look amazing," Alice said still looking at the grinning Hatter causing him to blush. His blush brought a smile to Alice's face. She had hoped he would catch her meaning and his blush showed very obviously that while he may be mad, the Hatter was also very perceptive. Still smiling she returned her attention to McTwisp. "There's no need to change anything on my account."

"Tell that to Her Majesty. It's funny how even when you are not late, dear girl, you still cause problems." The smile on Alice's face fell at this chastisement, causing McTwisp to cough in embarrassment. "Not that I'm not happy to have you back, Alice dear. The preparations have just been exhaustive and..."

"You slurvish, berk Nivens!" Said Bill smacking McTwisp with his newsboy cap. "You should be ashamed. We couldn't be happier to have you back in Underland, Lady Alice. The festival will be all the better with you here to enjoy it. I'm Bill, by the way," he added with a bow.

"A pleasure to meet you Bill."

"The pleasure is all mine, Lady."

"Ye should apologize to the Alice," Hatter hissed into the poor rabbit's ear. His face didn't darken this time but Alice could hear his voice switch to the heavy Outlandish.

"Alice, I really didn't mean any disrespect. You see, Time has not been at all cooperative and he continues to rush by before I have a chance to finish anything and Greventing is so important." Alice smiled in pity at the easily worked up rabbit.

Alice pulled McTwisp into a warm embrace. "Just relax, McTwisp. You really are too excitable."

"But Time..." He began brandishing his large golden pocket watch.

"There will be plenty of it. You know Hatter makes his own time, perhaps you should try it?"

"I'm not sure that would work," Hatter said his gentle lisping voice returned. "You see if too many people start making their own Time, Time might catch on and just stop altogether. He really is such a fickle fellow. But I'm sure we can at least slow him down a bit for you."

"Yeah, that would do you well Nivens," Bill said producing a roll-up and some matches from his pocket. "Not to mention I could use a break, meself."

"I really don't think..."

"Nothing to worry about, old friend," Hatter said sitting himself on the grass next to the rabbit and taking the watch from his unresisting paws. From unseen pockets he withdrew a slim butter knife and what looked like a pot of jam. "March and I used to do this all the time before." The sentence died in his mouth as the Hatter's face grew black once again.

The silence in his head was terrifying. It wasn't even proper silence to Hatter's thinking. The absence of noise was so great, so penetrating that it roared. Silence shouldn't be loud, but this silence was. And it mocked his loneliness. Even the screams would have been welcome. Screams are at least proper noise and it would have meant that they were still with him.

"Hatter!" Alice cried breaking through the roaring silence in his head.

"Thank you," he gasped. "Ah yes, a bit of jam is all you'll need," Hatter said returning his attention to the pocket watch as though nothing had happened.

The sudden, dark changes to Hatter's mood were beginning to worry Alice. He had been perfectly normal, well as normal as his madness would allow, before they had arrived at the village.

"Are you sure," Alice began to ask but was interrupted by a loud coughing fit from McTwisp. She looked over to see him indicating through surreptitious gestures that she should stop asking questions.

"Oh, I'm quite sure this will work, My Alice. Squimberry jam is wonderfully thick and slows time down a treat." Hatter carefully replaced the back of the watch and handed it to McTwisp. "Now you'll have plenty of time."

"Er, thank you, Hatter." McTwisp said blandly as he realized yet another watch had been ruined by the helpful madman.

"You're most welcome. Now lets show Alice the fountain. I think you'll like it. The water is just your blue and I can introduce you to the lobsters," Hatter finished, helping Alice to her feet and leading them from the square to an area behind the shops.

"The lobsters are in Snud today, Hatter," McTwisp said timidly.

"Oh bother. I was hoping to show Alice their Quadrille. So why have the lobsters gone to Snud, if I may ask?" Hatter said cheerfully.

"The ones that were already here have family in Snud and they all decided to go along to bring the others here for Greventing."

"How sweet," Alice exclaimed. "Will anyone from your family be coming to the festival, Hatter?"

Hatter stopped dead in his tracks and Alice saw his eyes flash orange. McTwisp gave another loud cough to get Alice's attention but she was too concerned with the obvious battle of emotions that was taking place on Hatter's face.

Finally, after much effort the blackness left his face and his eyes settled on their normal green. "Well, of course March and Mally will be coming. I know neither one would want to miss such a fun event," Hatter answered.

"That's not exact..." Once again Alice was cut off by an extremely loud, prolonged coughing fit from McTwisp.

"That is a terrible cough you have there, McTwisp," Hatter said solicitously. "Would you like me to pop over to Omaque's apothecary and see if she has any throat drops?"

"That would be very kind," McTwisp sputtered through his fake coughs.

"I'll just be a minute then," Hatter said rushing off.

"What where you thinking, Alice?" McTwisp snapped angrily.

"What are you talking about? All I did was inquire about Hatter's family."

McTwisp sighed, "He never told you then?"

"Told me what?"

"About what happened here on Horunvendush Day."

"All Hatter ever told me was that it was destroyed by the Jabberwocky."

"He didn't lie, but he didn't tell you everything either." McTwisp pulled a hankie from his pocket and dabbed at the sweat that was forming on his forehead. "Has it never struck you as odd that Tarrant and Thackery prefer to be address by their titles rather than their given names?" He asked sitting on the edge of the fountain and beckoning Alice to do the same.

"No, I just assumed it was their fancy." She replied taking a seat next to the rabbit.

"It was just a mere fancy when you where here as a child. They had always enjoyed being known for their madness. That all changed on Horunvendush Day, though." McTwisp stopped and took a deep breath to calm himself before continuing. "On that day the Jabberwocky destroyed the entire Hightopp clan, save for one. What saved poor Tarrant was his loyalty to Queen Mirana. He helped her to escape leading her far into the safety of Tulgey Wood before returning to the village. By the time he returned the Jabberwocky had finished his bloody deed. Thackery's family, the Earwicket's, were also killed. Tarrant found him and Mallymkun hiding in a burrow under some tree roots. Thackery had been fighting to keep Mally from running out to join the battle. Had he let go of her she probably would have been lost too. The sight of the carnage drove Thackery deeper into his madness. And Tarrant became obsessed with the prophecy regarding the Jabber's defeat and bringing an end to the Red Queen's rule. They have both gotten a little better since Frabjous Day, especially Tarrant, but their given names reminded them too much of what they lost so they stopped using them."

"Why does Chessur still use their names then?" Alice asked wiping away tears she hadn't realized she shed.

"Chess has always felt that if one forgets who they really are then they'll lose their Muchness. So he uses their given names to remind them who they are."

"Then why shouldn't I remind Hatter who he is? And Thackery too. Maybe talking about it will help."

"I doubt it, Alice. You see Tarrant's face and how he acts. Even though this place has been rebuilt the memories still haunt him. And Thackery. Well, honestly a lot of Thackery's Muchness came from his original madness. I don't think he really tried to use it to forget who he was but rather just to forget what he saw on Horunvendush Day. Would you make it worse by badgering them?"

"No, but," Alice began.

"Then don't bring it up. I'm sure the memorial will be hard enough for them to deal with. Now be quiet he's coming back."

Hatter returned whistling what Alice was sure was another verse from the Lobster Quadrille. "There you are McTwisp," he said removing a small bag from his pocket and placing it into the white rabbit's paws. "Those should take care of that nasty cough."

"Thank you, Hatter," McTwisp muttered staring at the bag as though it would give him the answers to all life's questions.

"And look at these, Alice," Hatter twittered plopping down next to her on the edge of the fountain and removing another small bag. "If you eat one, bubbles will come out of your ears. I thought it would be fun to try." Giggling he reached into the bag bringing out what looked like two green pastilles and gave Alice one. "Can you imagine how big the bubbles will be if March eats one?" Just as he was about to eat it, McTwisp let out a great sigh and stopped him.

"Hatter, there is something you need to see before you eat that?"

"Oh, what is it?" Hatter asked curiously.

"It's, it's, well, Her Majesty sent something for you and the March Hare." Alice noticed McTwisp's breathing was becoming very shallow as he spoke.

"Odd that she should send it here and not the Mill House. Did she forget where we live?"

"No, she didn't forget. She wanted it brought here. It's, it's a, a me, mem," McTwisp was shaking now. "Why don't you just go have a look for yourself, eh?"

"Well, if it's for both March and I, perhaps I should wait until he's with me."

"You don't have to wait. Actually, it would probably be better if you didn't wait."

"Well, if waiting will make it worse, I won't. Where is it?"

"Just over that hill. On the edge of the sugar grass fields."

"That's just perfect then. I'm quite sure you haven't seen the sugar grasses in bloom," he said taking Alice's hand.

"Perhaps Alice would rather stay here," McTwisp said looking with pleading, scared eyes at Alice.

"Thank you, McTwisp, but I think I would rather like to see the sugar grasses." Alice answered firmly. It would be cruel to let Hatter face such an emotional memorial alone, and even if the White Rabbit thought she may be in danger if Hatter slipped into one of his rages, Alice knew different. In her heart, she knew that even in his most mad and violent state he would never harm her.

"Wonderful!" Hatter exclaimed. "It was good seeing you, my friend. I should be at court tomorrow but if you're not there we'll see you at the Greventing Festival. Come, My Alice. Fairfarren, McTwisp."

"Fairfarren to you both," the rabbit squeaked.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When they reached the top of the hill, Hatter who had been telling Alice all about the sugar grass blooms fell silent. Sitting back from the edge of the hill was a large trellis covered in white roses and beneath that trellis was an inscribed pillar of quartz, no taller than Alice herself.

Hatter stepped forward to read the inscription. "Good men must die, but death cannot kill their names," he mumbled. He was motionless for a moment before launching himself at the pillar. He punched and kicked the pillar, clawed at the inscribed list of names below the epitaph, and tore at the flowers winding around the trellis. All the while bellowing at the top of his lungs in torment and anger.

"Hatter! Hatter stop!" Alice cried desperately. Calling his name had always worked in the past, why wasn't it working this time. It was then she remembered what McTwisp had told her. "Tarrant stop!"

Alice's use of his given name startled Hatter out of his frenzy of destruction. Falling to his knees before the quartz memorial, the screams of rage quickly became sobs of misery.

Alice dropped down next to him, wrapping her arms around his shaking, grief wracked body. There was nothing she could think to say or do that could possibly assuage such pain, so Alice settled on murmuring quieting sounds.

After what seemed like hours, Hatter's tears finally stopped and he spoke, his Outlandish brogue thicker because of the grief.

"Do ye have any idea how painful and lonely it is being the last one?"

"I'd be lying if I said I did," Alice said stroking Hatter's back to keep him calm.

"I failed that day."

"But you saved Queen Mirana. I wouldn't call that a failure."

"But I was too slow to save any of my family," He snapped. "I saw my own sister fall to the Jabberwocky because I was too slow. Those who died knew my failure and screamed in my head for revenge. I thought they'd forgive me after the Frabjous day, but they didn't. They just left me alone in horrible silence."

"Did you think, that perhaps the silence is because the victory on Frabjous day set them free?"

"No, me boy. Their silence is a sure sign of disinheritance. I'm not worthy of the clan name."

"That's not true. That can't be true," Alice said turning his face up to hers. Never had she seen Hatter's eyes a darker, sadder shade of blue. "If you weren't worthy then surely the voices of your family wouldn't have trusted you to avenge them. If you weren't a worthy member of your clan would the Queen have erected this memorial in honor of them and your efforts?" Alice noticed Hatter's eyes begin to slowly brighten. "And I may not be a Hightopp, but I know that your bravery, skill and service to the White Queen has brought nothing but honor to your family's name."

"How do you always know what to say?" Hatter asked trying desperately to grin.

"I don't," Alice answered wiping away what remained of the tears on his cheeks. "Be proud of what you've accomplished Tarrant, and don't forget that your Muchness makes you a Hightopp through and through." Gradually the grin reappeared on Hatter's face. "I'll never get tired of seeing you smile, Hatter."

His grin now even more firmly in place, Hatter stood up pulling Alice with him. "Will you help me find a rock?" he asked.

"Of course I will," Alice replied confused by this odd request. "But whatever for?"

"To show I'm a true Hightopp." The answer was said with such seriousness that Alice didn't ask for a further explanation.

After a few minutes of searching Alice found a grey stone slightly smaller than her fist.

"Will this do?"

"That's perfect," he said taking the rock from Alice's hand and leading her back to the memorial.

With great solemnity Hatter knelt down, placed the rock next to the pillar and spoke the words "Cuiridh mi clach air do chàrn." After a moment of silence Hatter returned to his feet. A tender smile on his face, Hatter grasped Alice's hands. "Thank you for reminding me of my Muchness, Alice. I had been so lonely I was beginning to forget all about it."

"You needn't be lonely now that I'm here, Hatter," Alice said squeezing his hands.

"But your visits are always so dreadfully short." The smile fell from his face at this realization. "What will I do once you've left again?"

"You won't ever have to worry about that because I'm never leaving you or Underland again," Alice said smiling wider than Chessur.

* * *

**The Unforgiven by Metallica**

**Well this chapter took me far longer to write than I would have liked, but on the bright side chapter 5 is already done so that will be up tomorrow. I really hope this didn't come off as too cheesy. I just think some of Hat's REALLY odd behavior is caused by trauma and how his mad mind deals with it.**

**Cuiridh mi clach air do chàrn is a Scottish / Gaelic memorial phrase meaning I will place a rock on your cairn. **

**To CaptainBillyTheWerewolf: Don't worry, it's not mean at all. I actually really appreciate constructive criticism and praise. :)**

**Thanks again for all the reviews it really is very encouraging and awesome. **

**Lil' Miss Rock N' Roll**


	5. No One Like You

Chapter 5

_~No One Like You_~

"I'll never have to be Alice-less, again?" Hatter asked his voice radiating hope.

"Not ever," Alice replied.

"Oh, callooh! Callay!" Hatter cried.

Still holding hands they spun around each other, Hatter dancing wildly all the while. Alice laughed as he continued to crow his joy for all of Underland to hear. The joy of the moment seemed to pull the spinning couple away from the beautiful, but sad memorial and further into the sweet, carefree sugar grass field. Before long their dizziness became too much to ignore, and they fell to the ground laughing.

It took sometime before their laughter subsided enough for them to speak. When it finally did, a rather sober expression came to Hatter's face.

"So you found all the answers to your questions then?" He asked quietly.

"Yes, why?"

"...And the answers you found were to **All **of your questions?"

"Every last one," Alice answered with a smile. Clearly, Hatter was worried she may leave again if even one question was left unanswered. Alice took one of his slightly rough, bandaged hands into her own and added, "In fact, I found answers to questions I didn't realize I had asked."

"How can you find answers if you didn't ask a question?" Hatter mumbled. His attention was once again being drawn to the soft Alice hands and particularly the Alice fingers now stroking his own work roughened hand.

"Sometimes the questions are there all along hidden deep away until the answer presents itself and other times the question actually arrives after the answer does."

"Seems rather inconsiderate of the question to be late if the answer is already there." Alice felt the cool metal of one of Hatter's thimbles trace a pattern across the top of her hand.

"It is," Alice giggled, "but often those are extremely important questions so they're allowed a little bit of flexibility. No matter what type of questions they were though, I found the answers."

"Did you by chance learn why a raven is like a writing-desk?" Hatter asked absent-mindedly still absorbed by his investigation of her hands.

"In fact, I did."

Hatter's bright green eyes grew wide as his attention was drawn away from her hands and a grin of excitement spread across his face. "You must tell me the answer then."

"Well, I don't know," Alice said coyly. "It was a very difficult answer to find. I'm not sure it would like to be given up so easily."

"Oh. Well then," Hatter's face puckered in concentration for a moment, before springing back to it's usual grin. "How about a game? If I win will you tell me the answer?"

Alice laughed, it was very like the Hatter to suggest a game and if it was a game he wanted than Alice would give him one.

"A grand idea," Alice said getting to her feet, "and I think I know the perfect one."

"Really? What would that be?" Hatter asked as Alice slowly circled around him.

A mercurial smile spread across her lips as Alice leaned down to answer. "Tag!" she cried tapping his shoulder. "And you're it!" she called racing as fast as possible through the field. It took only a moment for Hatter to realize the game had started before he was on his feet giving chase. Though his legs were much longer than hers, Alice was extremely fast and had enough of a head start to make catching her a challenge.

Alice laughed as she ran through the field toward a hill at it's far end. She couldn't help but recall the day she ran from Hamish and that ridiculous engagement party. At the time she thought she had only ran to catch the White Rabbit but as time went on Alice had finally been able to admit to herself that she had just wanted to get away from the whole insipid thing. Today however, Alice wanted nothing more than to be caught by the Hatter. It really was foolish that she should continue running then, but if she just gave up then the game wouldn't be any fun. No, blatantly giving up wasn't the right thing to do, Alice thought to herself.

A large tree with pink blossoms stood at the top of the hill Alice was now climbing and it gave her an idea. If she were to duck behind the tree with the pretense of hiding, Hatter would catch her easily. It would work wonderfully. Hatter would win and have the answer to his riddle and Alice, though technically the loser for having been caught, would win a Hatter's embrace. With one last burst of speed, Alice crested the top of the hill and stopped behind the tree. Taking a deep breath she rested her back against the tree and waited. It wouldn't be long. Well, it shouldn't have been long.

Alice stepped out from behind the tree to find no trace of Hatter anywhere in the field of sugar grass. That was odd. He had seemed so close behind her just a few moments ago. Actually, he was still close though very well hidden. Hatter realized that it would be very unlikely that he'd be able to win with speed so he opted to win with cunning instead. Winning was a must. If one didn't want to win then there was no point in having a game at all, not to mention the prize for winning this game was worth more than anything to him. Not the answer to the riddle, though the thought of it finally being answered was intriguing. No, the prize was catching his Alice. He saw her duck behind a tree to catch her breath and knew it was time to make his move. He dropped down to hide among the pale orange blossoms of the sugar grass and slowly began to sneak up on her.

"Now where could he have gotten too?" Alice sighed to herself as she walked to the edge of the hill. She was met with the sight of the rebuilt Mill House and the remains of the tea-party in the yard. She hadn't realized the field was so close to Hatter's home, hopefully her new home. When she was down amongst the tea-tables and in the yard she wasn't able to truely appreciate it as a whole, but up here on the hill where she could see it all at once it was breathtaking. Not even China's Great Wall, a so-called Wonder of the Above, was as amazing in her eyes.

Alice was so distracted by the sight of her new home that she wasn't aware of the creeping figure of Hatter coming up behind her. He had never revealed the trick to evaporating, but Chessur had been a dab-hand, er dab-paw, at teaching Hatter to stalk silently. He came up right next to her ear and whispered "I win."

Letting out a startled squeal, Alice spun around, slipping on a loose patch of dirt. Hatter grabbed her around the waist to stop her falling, but over balanced himself and in a tangle of limbs they tumbled down the hill.

Chessur was sunning himself on the sill of the kitchen window when a noise in the distance caught his ear. He looked up to see a mass of color rolling down the side of the hill. When it came to a stop at the bottom, Chess realized it was Alice and Hatter. He grinned in delight when he saw the rather awkward position they landed in.

"What fun do we have here?" Chessur purred as he floated into the kitchen, his patch of sunlight all but forgotten.

"They're late!" Thackery yelled spilling flour across the counter.

"It's nearly brillig and Hatter never misses dumpling-making nights," Mallymkun complained. "Even when he makes his own time **She** somehow makes him lose track of it." Mally smashed an egg particularly viciously into the mixing bowl.

"Jealous, my dear?" Chessur asked.

"Of **Her**," the pronoun was toxic in Mally's mouth, "not at all. I'm worried about Hatter."

"Well, I wouldn't worry about Tarrant. He's at the foot of the hill as we speak. However," here Chessur turned his attention to Thackery, "it seems he's having one of his fits and has our dear Alice pinned to the ground."

"Oh, no! Can'na be havin' wi that!"

Thackery sprinted out of the Mill House brandishing a spatula.

"I know that grin, Chess. He's not having a fit at all is he?"

"Not at the moment, but Thackery is a very fast runner."

With a wiggle of his eyebrows, Chess disappeared in a puff of smoke. A smile spread across Mallymkun's face. She didn't approve of tricks that threw her poor Hatter into fits, but if Chess was interrupting anything to do with **Her** then Mally was all for it.

Alice lay on the ground whimpering softly into Hatter's shoulder. Hatter looked down his eyes dark blue with fear. During their fall he had pulled Alice to his chest in an attempt to shield her from any blows on the way down. Unfortunately, it didn't stop him from landing on top of her when they hit the bottom. Not wanting to cause her any further pain he gently laid her head on the ground. However, it wasn't pain that Hatter saw when he looked into her face but rather a wide, giddy smile. What he had thought was Alice keening in pain turned out to be stifled laughter which Alice could no longer contain. Seeing this Hatter's eyes quickly returned to their usual green.

"I have never had so much fun," she gasped out in between her fits of laughter.

"Neither have I," Hatter said giggling himself. The Alice-laughter was wonderfully contagious he thought. "Now please, do tell. Why is a raven like a writing desk?"

Alice had thought of this riddle a lot while she was Above and in fact found quite a few suitable answers having to do with quills, notes and poets. However, with the grinning Hatter looking down at her so expectantly none of those clever answers seemed appropriate. Then the perfect answer struck her. She softly cupped his face in her hands, leaned up to his ear and answered "Because neither begins with T or ends in P, Tarrant Hightopp."

She pulled back slightly to see the same broad smile on his face and the hungry look in his now purple flecked eyes that she had seen when she first arrived.

"An absolutely Alice answer," Hatter said taking one of her hands from his cheek and inspecting her slim fingers carefully. This seemed like the perfect time to continue his investigation into the softness of Alice fingers. Slowly, Hatter led her fingers to glide over his lips. The softness was truly unlike anything he ever felt. The finest silks were rath bristles compared to the skin on the Alice fingers. Nothing in Underland could compare to the Alice fingers for softness, unless. Another thought suddenly occurred to the Hatter. If her Alice fingers were this soft on his lips then it was perfectly logical that the Alice lips would be soft on his fingers. "Perhaps," Hatter breathed quietly. Carefully and with a slightly shaking hand he touched his own bethimbled fingers to Alice's lips. Logic did not disappoint, and Hatter sighed blissfully.

Hatter's breath, though warm on her fingers sent a shiver through Alice's body. Alice was overcome by the urge to kiss his fingers when she felt them begin to caress her lips, but resisted contenting herself by tracing the curve of his smile and running the fingers of her free hand through his wild hair. As Hatter began to stroke her hair, Alice couldn't help but think how mortified her mother would have been if she found Alice doing this Above. It was disgusting that such gentleness could be seen as inappropriate, but man-handling a woman, forcing her to dance and trying to break her spirit was perfectly acceptable. She would never until the end of Underland regret her decision to leave the Above.

With the utmost care, Hatter slid his hand under her head. "Alice," he whispered his lisp becoming more noticable in his excited state, "I'm considering a word that begins with the letter K. Can you guess what it is?" He asked shakily. What if she thought he was thinking of kittens or kilts or keystones? Perhaps he was being too forward and Alice was thinking of kicking instead of...well.

"I believe I can guess," she replied with a smile. The purple in Hatter's eyes flashed brighter for a moment. Still cradling her head in his hand Hatter lifted it to close the gap between them.

"Alice, we're comin'!" The shout was followed by a flying object that knocked Hatter's top hat off and into the waiting paws of Chessur. Hatter's face grew black, his eyes flamed orange and he was off like a shot chasing the evaporating cat.

"Ye slurvish, no good, cor nurpling, billi shaddering, guddlers scut!" Hatter raged in Outlandish.

Alice sat up to find Thackery nervously hopping from one foot to the other.

"Are ye all right, Alice? He di'na' hurt you did he?" He asked twisting his ears under his chin. "We di'na' plan on his havin' a fit now 'at you're here."

"Of course, Hatter didn't hurt me. What could have ever given you that idea?"

"Well the Cat said he was havin' a fit."

"I see." Alice looked up in time to see Chessur wink at her roguishly. After having such a splendid moment spoiled, it was now easy to see why Hatter became so infuriated by Chessur's pranks. Alice stood up and patted Thackery on the head to calm him. "I'm perfectly alright. See?"

"Come ba' wi' it or y'ill feel a face fulla hed ya shukm jugglin'..."

"Now, now Tarrant. Such language," Chessur tsked. He dodged as Hatter made a leap for him, floating behind him over to Alice and dropped the hat onto her head.

The hat, being far too large for Alice, slipped over her eyes. She couldn't help but laugh, especially when she lifted the brim up and saw Hatter's reaction when he spun around. In his fury Hatter had his fist cocked for a punch, but dropped it instantly when he saw the hat on Alice's head. His eyes went from orange to green a moment later and a placid grin spread across his face.

"That looks very nice on you, Alice. It is such a pity though that it hides your hair."

Alice blushed at his compliment and removed the hat. "I do believe this belongs to you," Alice said walking over and placing the top hat back on his head.

"Thank you, My Alice." Hatter bowed in thanks but stopped when he noticed the length of the shadows. He pulled his pocket watch out stared at it for half a second and announced "Goodness, it's well past brillig."

"And you're late for making dumplings!" Thackery added swatting Hatter's leg with his reclaimed spatula.

"It is dumpling night. How silly of me to forget. You drive all other thoughts from my head you naughty girl," He said giving Alice another smile. "Come along. March's recipe for dumplings is famous. Well it would be if anyone other than Mally, Chess and I knew it. And there is still another surprise to be surprised by."

"Another surprise?"

"Of course. One surprise for you would have been lonely by itself, so I made sure it had a partner."

Mallymkun was sitting on the edge of the kitchen counter enjoying a cup of tea when they arrived.

"About time you showed up, Hatter," She yelled into the hallway.

"Sorry I'm late, Mally." Hatter answered poking his head through the kitchen door. "Alice and I lost track of the time."

"Obviously," she huffed and took a final drink from her cup. "Now let's get to cooking."

"I'll be right there. I'm going to show Alice her surprise." With a laugh he ducked back into the hallway. Not a second later a tiny tea cup smashed against the door frame.

"Are you sure you're not jealous?" Chessur asked as he appeared directly behind Mallymkun's head.

"Would you like some of this, too?" She shouted brandishing another cup.

"That would be lovely, but I like mine with milk and 2 sugars." Mally hurled the cup, but Chessur just lazily flicked it away with his tail. "Have you considered talking to Alice, instead of smashing crockery?"

Mally snorted in indignation. "Oh, I'll be talking to her. Believe you me, will I be talking to her."

Hatter had practically dragged Alice up the stairs and down the hall in his excitement.

"Here it is," Hatter exclaimed indicating the door they now stood in front of with a flourish.

"A door?" Alice asked playfully.

"Well it is a door, but the door is not the surprise, silly Alice," he said tapping her nose lightly. "Actually, that would be a rather surprising surprise if it was a door. Afterall, no one would expect a surprise gift of a door, so the surprise would be all the more surprising. But that might also..."

"Hatter!" Alice said laughingly bringing him out of his ramble.

"Yes, of course. Sorry," he squeaked. "Your surprise is behind the door. Ta-Da!"

He threw open the door to reveal a quaint bedroom, obviously prepared for a female occupant. There was a dressing table and bureau similar to the ones Alice had in her bedroom Above, but unlike the furniture in Alice's old room these where decorated with intricate carvings of singing flowers and fantastic creatures. There was a tall looking-glass in the corner with bits of gauzy, blue fabric draped over the top of the frame. A light breeze fluttered the multi-colored curtains around the windows and filled the room with a delightful scent. Alice realized the smell was coming from the tiny, purple, paw-shaped flowers growing in the boxes just outside the windows. The center piece of the room was a bed covered in pillows and a patchwork quilt. On the head board someone had inexpertly carved her name. By the shaky look of the letters, Alice figured it was poor, jittery Thackery. There was also a bedside table on which sat a large tea-pot shaped vase full of fresh flowers and the travel bag Alice had brought with her from Above.

Alice was too shocked to speak.

"Do you like it?" Hatter asked, slightly worried by her silence.

"It's wonderful," Alice sputtered.

Gently taking her hand, Hatter led her into the room and sat her on the bed. "We all pitched in you know. Mally tended the flower boxes. She wanted to grow tomatoes, instead of foxgloves, but I knew tomatoes wouldn't smell as nice when they bloomed. March did the furniture, well, the bed anyway. He thought it should have your name on it so that it knew who it belonged too. And I made the linens and filled the closet."

"Filled the closet?"

"Certainly," Hatter walked over to the closet and opened the door. The inside was filled with more clothes than Alice had owned in her entire time Above. Hatter pulled out a dress he seemed particularly proud of to show her. It was identical to the small, blue dress he made her on her last visit after hiding her in the teapot. "I'm most fond of this one," he said grinning.

Alice walked over to examine it. There was no question that it would fit.

"But how did you know..."

"Your proper Alice size? You may not always be able to remember what it is but after seeing you at the White Queen's palace on the eve of Frabjous Day I never forgot." A blush rose to his pale cheeks at this admission, but his broad smile remained.

The kindness, consideration and there could be no word for it but love, were overwhelming. Tears began to swell in Alice's eyes. After being away from her family Above for months and sometimes a year at a time Alice had never recieved such a warm homecoming. Hatter wasn't even sure when she might return to Underland but he still made sure a room would be fresh and ready for her. Her mother and sister had only ever had a servant air out her room for a day or 2 before her return, if they remembered. Alice's tears were flowing in ernest now.

"Why are you crying, My Alice?" Hatter asked putting the dress back and wrapping his arms around her. "Was it inappropriate of me to remember your proper size?"

"Not at all," Alice chuckled through her tears. "I'm just very happy."

"But you shouldn't cry when you're happy. You should smile or laugh. That's logic, see?" He said wiping some of the tears off her cheeks.

The sheer oddity of her mad Hatter talking about logic was enough to stem Alice's tears and return the smile to her face.

"Thank you for everything, Hatter." Alice said hugging him tightly.

"But I haven't given you everything. I've only given you some things."

Alice looked into his confused face and said "You've given me everything I could ever need, Tarrant."

"I like how my name sounds when you say it Alice," he said, grinning shyly.

"Then I shall say it often, my dear Tarrant," she whispered reaching up to stroke his cheek.

The purple flecks in Hatter's eyes returned with a bright flash at Alice's touch. This also brought one very special word beginning with k back to the front of his mind. Just as Hatter lowered his head in another attempt to kiss his sweet Alice, a series of loud crashes and maniacal laughter came from the first floor. The interruption once again causing them to pull apart.

"Oh, the dumplings! I'd better get down there," He yelped rushing out of the room.

"I'll be down in a minute," Alice called after him.

With a sigh of exasperation, Alice sat heavily on her bed. Retrieving her bag from the bedside table she brought out the picture of her father.

"I'm sure you would have approved of him, Father. Afterall, you were the one that told me all of the best people are mad, and Tarrant Hightopp is the surely the best and maddest person that I've ever met." Lovingly, Alice placed the picture on the table next to the flowers. She leaned back against the pillows gazing at her new room; the room made especially for her by friends who cared for her and a man she was sure loved her. Before she realized just how comfortable the bed was, Alice fell asleep.

A while later a knock came at the door. It was Hatter.

"Alice? Are you still in here? Supper is ready. Alice?" Slowly he poked his head around the door trying to avert his eyes in case his Alice wasn't decent. A tender smile spread across his face when he saw her asleep on the bed.

"Well, it has been a long day though not as long as I would have liked," he said to himself as he walked to the closet and retreived another quilt from the overhead shelf. "And I'm sure the softness of the bed was quite persuasive with it's call for sleep." He spread the quilt over her and tucked it gently under her shoulders. Tucking an errant lock of hair behind her ear, he turned to leave the room. "Welcome home, My Alice," he whispered as he closed her door for the night.

* * *

**No One Like You by The Scorpions**

**Once again I really want to thank everyone for the reviews. **

**I want to send a shout out and raise a lit Zippo to Winkybells for helping me edit. **

**To TNGTrekkie: Yes, Bill's characterization was taken from the original animated film. Bill actually appears briefly in the book, but his goofy persona is strictly from the cartoon. **

**I really hope you all enjoyed the bit of fluff in this chapter.**

**Thanks Again,**

**Lil' Miss Rock N' Roll **


	6. Devil's Plaything

**Hey Chaps! **

**Just a quick warning about this chapter. It is very macabre and dark. I was told that it may even be considered a bit 'squicky' unless you enjoyed movies like 'Sweeney Todd'. I had planned on having a longer chapter with this section as the opening but because the tone is so different from the rest of the story I've decided to split it into 2 shorter chapters. This chapter is strictly character development for the villians so it can be skipped if you are uncomfortable with lots of talk about blood or twisted romances. The next chapter is where the plot really starts to pick up again. Don't worry, this will most likely be the darkest that this story ever gets.**

* * *

Chapter 6

_~Devil's Plaything~_

The Underland sun had tormented the pair all day, searing their eyes with it's damnable glare and burning their skin as they trekked toward the cave. Ilosovic Stayne had cursed the sun more times today than he could remember, yet as he stood before the secret entrance to the cave, with the sun sinking beneath the watery horizon of the Crimson Sea, he was glad for it's light. Iracebeth of Crims, his Bloody Red Queen, stood next to him. Sweat from the day's journey beaded upon her enormous forehead and dripped in streaks down her face and arms. The dying light of the day had painted the landscape in shades of red and, to Stayne's delight, it made the sweat on his Queen's skin appear as blood. Stayne's breath caught in his throat at the sight. The desire to lick every ruby drop from her body was so overwhelming his body began to shake with desire.

"Have you no control over yourself, Stayne?" Iracebeth asked glaring at him with contempt.

Stayne was startled out of his fantasy by her question. He had not realized he was staring. "I apologize, my Queen," he quickly sputtered. Drawing a deep breath to compose himself, Stayne continued. "The excitement of finally reaching our goal is very intense, m'lady," he replied, hoping his regained cool demeanor would convince her of his truth.

Iracebeth just smirked at this weak reply. This was not the first time she had caught him staring at her of late. Though there was something different in his eyes on this occasion, Iracebeth was quite sure he was plotting her demise and his own rise to power.

"You're a terrible liar."

"No lie has passed my lips, your Majesty. I swear it."

Regarding Stayne with a harsh, calculating gaze, Iracebeth found to her great irritation that she was unable to detect any obvious deception in his answer. This did not, however, stop her from brandishing her dagger as she asked her next question. "Then tell me, fool, how this can be our goal when I see no cave?"

"Observant as always, Highness," Stayne simpered.

"Spare me your obsequiousness, Knave," she snapped, pressing the blade menacingly against his ribs.

"The cave requires a blood sacrifice before the entrance will reveal itself," he answered through short shallow breaths.

"Does it really?" Iracebeth asked, as she cocked a threatening eyebrow.

"It was the only way to ensure that your wretched sister would not be able to gain access to it."

"Ah, yes. That little fool's vow prohibits her from ordering such a sacrifice to be made," Iracebeth laughed. "I, on the other hand, have no problem with it. Fulfill the requirement, Stayne."

To Iracebeth's great surprise, Stayne made no argument, but instead quickly removed his own dagger from it's sheath. The dagger's silver blade flashed across the palm of his unchained hand, leaving a thick stream of blood in it's wake. Stayne closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath, reveling in the feel of the warm liquid as it spread across his palm. Not wishing to keep his Queen waiting any longer, Stayne used the blood from his hand to paint a dripping heart on the rock face. The instant he removed his hand the rocky wall vanished, revealing a long tunnel lit dimly by torches.

Taking a step back from the wall, Stayne licked the remnants of the blood from his palm, wishing fervently it was the blood of his ruthless Red Queen he was tasting. "If only it was her's," he whispered longingly.

Iracebeth watched all of this with great amusement. Over the past few months, her Knave's normally cold and detached nature toward herself had given way to sycophantic fawning. She was almost positive this change was part of some cunning plan to rid himself of her, but only almost. There had been nights as she sat awake plotting her revenge that she had heard him mumbling ruttishly about her in his sleep. Perhaps their joint exile had changed his feelings for her, or perhaps he was merely toying with her. If it was the latter, Iracebeth decided, she would enjoy herself by toying back.

"If only it was whose?" she purred in his ear.

Stayne remained still for a moment before turning to look at her. Again his burning desires had weakened his self control and raised the suspicions of his Bloody Red Queen, but this time he was afraid there was no covering his error. Turning his gaze from his bleeding palm to his Queen, Stayne knew he had no choice but to tell the truth.

"If only it were yours, m'lady," he answered candidly.

Narrowing her already steely gaze, Iracebeth hissed. "Explain."

"I only mean that nothing could be more delectable than the greatness that flows through your veins," he continued smoothly. "It would be such an honor to taste even the smallest drop on my lips."

Iracebeth stopped herself from letting out a small sigh of pleasure at her Knave's delightfully perverse suggestion.

"Perhaps you are worthy of a small token for your loyalty these past months," she mused quietly.

Stayne was so entranced by her cold, penetrating stare that he was barely able to rasp out his reply. "Please, m'lady."

"Kneel before me, Knave," Iracebeth commanded.

Without a moments hesitation, Stayne dropped to his knees, causing Iracebeth to smirk wickedly. The idiot had willingly revealed one of his weaknesses, blood lust, and she would exploit it for all it was worth.

Slowly, she pressed the blade of the dagger to her finger, gradually increasing the pressure to break the skin. Iracebeth's smirk became a full smile as she watched Stayne's breathing become more ragged from his growing anticipation. No doubt, if she drew this out any longer he would pass out. As entertaining as the thought was of making him swoon from desire, Iracebeth decided against it. The decision was not made out of kindness however, but rather because she had absolutely no wish to drag his unconscious body through the cave.

With one last increase in pressure the tip of the dagger broke the skin of her finger and a bead of ruby red blood blossomed from the wound. Not quite satisfied with the amount of suspense her Knave was in, Iracebeth dangled her bleeding fingertip tauntingly, mere inches from Stayne's lips.

After a few torturous moments of her teasing Stayne felt he would explode. "Please, my Queen," he begged, looking at her with desperate, lustful eyes.

Iracebeth smiled in triumph. During all of the years he was in her service, Ilosovic Stayne had grovelled for many things but never had he grovelled to recieve her attentions. Finally, he was hers, but she was not so foolish as to accept him without a warning.

"Since you asked so nicely, Stayne," she murmured. With the lightest of touches, Iracebeth placed her bloody finger to his lips. Stayne moaned in ecstasy before greedily taking her finger in his mouth. He was so enraptured by the savory, metallic taste of his Queen's blood that he didn't feel the blade of Iracebeth's dagger until she pierced his neck.

Iracebeth nearly laughed when Stayne's eyes shot open, revealing abject terror. She had no intention of killing her Knave, however, so the puncture was not deep. Removing her finger from his unresisting mouth, the Bloody Red Queen brought her face close to Stayne's, pressing the dagger just a little deeper.

"If you ever betray me like you've done in the past," she whispered huskily, "I will take your head off myself." Moving her face back slightly but never breaking eye contact, Iracebeth removed the dagger from his neck and licked the trickle of blood off the blade. "Do I make myself clear?"

Stayne couldn't answer because his mind was preoccupied by the fire coursing through his body. He knew she had grown powerful during the exile but this act was proof that she was everything he had ever dreamed of. She gave him pain and pleasure, fear and ecstasy; she hadn't threatened him with punishment but promised it. He would kill for her and happily be killed by her. She was not just his Bloody Red Queen, but his Bloody Goddess and he loved her.

"Are you going to answer me or do I need to take the answer from your throat myself?" Iracebeth cooed lethally as she again pressed the dagger to Stayne's neck.

The feeling of the deadly edge on his throat, the lingering tang of her blood on his tongue and the faint smell of blood on her warm breath were too much for Stayne to handle. He had to have her. Twisting his still bleeding hand in her matted hair, he yanked her toward him until their lips smashed together.

"Perfectly clear, my Bloody Iracebeth," he mumbled into her mouth between heated kisses.

Forceful lips, rough wandering hands, warm tongue; it was everything Iracebeth had always desired from Stayne. She had dreamed of having her Knave's affections for so long that for several minutes all thoughts of power and conquest were forced from the Red Queen's mind and replaced with violent but licentious desires. Her reverie was ended though, when Stayne pierced her lip with his teeth, filling her mouth with blood. The pain was exquisite, the warm blood delicious but the Knave's impudence in thinking he was in control would not be stood for.  
**  
**Grabbing a hank of Stayne's long filthy hair, Iracebeth yanked his face away from her's and snarled, "Get off me! We have work to do."

* * *

**Devil's Plaything by Danzig**

**I don't know if anyone else noticed this, but Stayne totally looks like a less muscular Glenn Danzig. During the scene when he is trying to get fresh with Alice in the hallway, all I can think of is him singing Danzig's "Mother".**

**Once again thanks to everyone that took the time to leave a review :) In fact, the interest people have shown in my story has prompted me to go out and buy a punctuation guide so I can make my story even more enjoyable for folks. Better punctuation coming soon. **

**Keep on rockin'!**

**Lil' Miss Rock N' Roll**


End file.
